Danger Where You Least Expect It
by Disney4lyfe
Summary: Harry and Ron end up in One of the forbidden cities. The one where Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe live. They learn their wizarding world and Sophie's Elvin world are connected. But How? And Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my Harry Potter and Kotlc Crossover story that I wrote with my best friend. It might be a little choppy because we've been writing it over a dm on instagram. I had to edit it a little bit. Anyway please tell me if you like it. If you do like it I'll post more…**

Harry Potter and Keeper of the lost cities crossover:

Harry was walking down the hall, when all the sudden he bumped into Ron. Ron glanced at him, and bumped back harder.

"Hey," said Harry gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with concern in his voice.

"Snape's hate for me just keeps getting worse and worse. Today he gave me detention just for saying sorry when I accidently stepped on someone's foot. Apparently we weren't supposed to be talking."

Ron scoffed. "Well who cares. He only likes Slytherin anyway."

"Yeah, I know, but I have quidditch practice tonight and wood will be mad I can't go."

"Well, you can't blame him. This next match is a big one."

"I know, I know." The two boys walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's play chess to get your mind off of things." Ron suggested.

"How is that going to help? You always beat me." Harry smirked.

Ron smiled mischievously. "I know. It helps my self esteem."

"Oh my goodness." Harry laughed. The two boys started walking upstairs, laughing and talking, when suddenly they screamed. Harry was seized by someone and a cloth was shoved over his eyes. Harry couldn't see a thing, but he could hear Ron struggling. Ron fainted and everything went black. Harry woke up with his head pounding and his throat feeling like sandpaper. "Ron?" he yelled out croakily. Harry looked over and saw Ron out cold. Then suddenly the lights became dim again. It was a while before Harry's eyes popped open once more. He could focus a bit more now. Harry could see he was in a stone room. No windows, no nothing. He also saw Ron hunched up against the wall. Harry crawled over to him and shook him. No answer.

Ron felt oddly queasy and didn't trust himself to speak.

"Ron, please, we have to pull ourselves together and get outta here." Harry looked around nervously.

"I-I-I don't think I can."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you here. I'm going to look for a way out." Harry started moving around and feeling cracks in the wall. There had to be a loose stone or something. He suddenly noticed a small passageway to the left.

"Wait!" Ron straightened up. "You are not leaving without me. I can't be left in this horror room. I'll come with you."

"Good, I really didn't want to leave you. Let's go down this passageway. It looks like it's the only way out of here." Harry scanned the ceiling quickly. "Yeah. Ok. Keep quiet."

"Ok, I'll try." Harry and Ron creeped along the passageway until they saw a faint light in the distance. "What's that?"

"Shhh. I think those are the people who kidnapped us."

"Oh." The color drained from Ron's face. He had been trying not to think about what was at the end of the tunnel.

"It's going to be okay." Harry gulped and hoped what he was saying was true. "We have to concentrate. I'll try the spell we learned a while back that stuns people. While I'm doing that, you scan the room for any way out. Ok?"

"Ok." Ron started scanning every inch of his surroundings.

Harry walked cautiously into the room, his wand out, ready to strike. There was no one there, only a solemn little bird pecking at the ground and a book. "What in the world?"

"Oh look at the cute little birdie!"

"Ron…" Harry rolled his eyes. Ron started to walk over to the bird. "No! It could be a trap!"

"Ok, whatever you say." Ron smirked. It was obvious he didn't believe a little bird could be a trap. Suddenly the bird flew over Ron's head and pooped. Then it winked at Harry and flew over to a crack in the wall. "Ewww. This is all your fault Harry!"

"No it's not! I have no control over what it does," Harry said trying to hold back a smile. "Come on, let's follow the bird. I think it's showing us a way out. Oh and grab the book, it might be of some help." Harry started examining the crack.

Ron whined and grabbed the book. "I don't think we should trust a pooping bird. Is there any other way?"

"Oh come on, the poop adds highlights to your hair. You should thank it. Maybe even call him to set up and appointment. Make him your stylist." Harry smiled slightly. He started picking at the crack in the wall. Suddenly a loose stone fell out and nearly landed on Harry's foot. "Come on! I think this is the way! Dig!"

"Man! I was hoping it was going to hit you." Ron started digging.

"Ugh." Harry and Ron eventually dug a hole big enough for them to crawl through. "Ready?"

"I guess there's no other choice." Ron sighed. "Ready."

"Okay." The two friends crawled through the tunnel. They soon saw another light at the end. They slowly approached it then stood up. Both of them gasped. They were in some kind of different world. There was green grass, tall trees, and the air was extremely clean and fresh. Somebody was coming towards them.

"Hey, are you lost?" said one boy with brown hair who was very good looking.

"Yeah what's with the funny robes and pointy things?" Snickers another boy with blond hair. He was also good looking.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

The brown haired boy replied hesitantly, "Uhh, you are in one of the lost cities. My name's Fitz. Can I help you?"

**So please comment reviews. It gets better. We just had to set up the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, yeah I'm probably not going to continue this story…**

"Wait, what? Said Ron, "Harry, slap me. We must be dreaming. This is too good to be true."

Harry eyed Ron wearily, "Are you kidding me? We don't have a clue who these people are! What will Hermione do when she finds out? What about Dumbledore? This is serious."

The other boys eyed them curiously. Harry laughed nervously.

"Ummm, I don't know how to explain this, but we are wizards and we need to get back to our world."

Fitz and the other boy stared.

Ron turned to Harry ignoring the boys' stares. "Come on Harry! Ease up! This could be the adventure of a lifetime. Dumbledude and Hermi-what's-her-face will have to wait." Ron stepped out of the tunnel.

Harry had already had too many "adventures of a lifetime" but he didn't argue. He slowly got out of the tunnel.

"So how did you get here?" Fitz asked. "And what's your name? People aren't supposed to get into our world without a pathfinder. I'll have to tell Dad about this." Fitz ran his fingers through his hair, looking seriously stressed.

Harry was bewildered. " I don't really know how we got here actually. My name's Harry, and I have no idea what a path-fund, path-thingy or whatever it's called is used for."

"Whoah, what's with your cool scar?" the blonde boy asked. Fitz elbowed him. Harry sighed. He was more than used to this.

Ron was still staring around dumbfounded. "Well, hi, my name's Ron." He grabbed Fitz hand and shook it awkwardly." He wasn't making a good first impression. "We climbed through this tunnel thing and here we are."

"Wow, okay then," said Fitz like he didn't quite believe them. "I definitely need to go get my dad. Follow me." The boys followed him will they arrived at Everglen. A brown haired girl, followed by a blonde came running up to them. Harry and Ron didn't fail to notice they were extremely pretty. _Was everyone amazingly good looking here? _Harry suddenly felt very odd in his robes.

Ron whispered to Harry, "Whoah… blo-"

Harry cut him off.

The blonde girl smiled. "Who are your friends?"

Fitz hesitated, "Uhh…"

"We are guys, who are totally ok with spending time with you." Said Ron.

Harry put his face in his hands. "Way to be subtle Ron," he whispered out of the sound of this mouth. Face flushed pink, Harry straightened up and said, "Well I'm Harry and this is Ron. We are wizards, that were kidnapped, and then yeah…well it's really complicated." He was unsure of how to go on.

"So do ya, want to… like show us around? Hey what is your name?" Ron pointed to Sophie.

"Ummm, Sophie."

"Well then," Ron answered as he locked arms with her, "Let's begin _Sophie." _

Sophie looked back with a desperate look.


End file.
